


Solitary [Podfic]

by librarychick_94



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Imprisonment, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:59:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7194353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/pseuds/librarychick_94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four days in solitary gives a guy time to think. Unless he's an idiot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solitary [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [esteefee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Solitary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/177613) by [esteefee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/pseuds/esteefee). 



>  Cover art by [Cybel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cybel/pseuds/cybel)

Length: 00:28:13

File size: 25.8 MB

Download:[Link to download page (Right-click and save link as)](http://librarychick-94.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Solitary.mp3)


End file.
